


Something Missing

by WindStainedDreams



Series: What We Rarely See [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Political Marriages, Secrets, fefemslash, fefemslashweek2016, illicit lovers, prompt:secret, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom knew there was something missing, some reason the servants who worked for Emmeryn would not meet his eyes when he visited her private chamber, but he couldn't figure out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Missing

Chrom was confused as to why the servants would never meet his eyes when he went to visit his sister. As the prince and leader of the Shepherds, Chrom had more than enough reason to visit the Exalt. It should not have made them nervous or strange. And yet, Chrom could never shake the feeling that he was missing _something_ when he stopped by his sister’s chambers.

As it was, he was on his way to meet with Emmeryn about the reports of Plegian bandits crossing over their borders and raiding villages. The continued raids were of great concern, and Plegia had done nothing but deny it. Chrom and Phila were still unsure how they managed to cross the borders so swiftly. The people were suffering and Chrom could not abide that. Hopefully Emmeryn would be able to guide him in a more peaceful approach. Their people did not need more violence visited upon them.

The afternoon sun shone down from the high windows, making the familiar halls of his youth sparkle in a way that brought back memories. His sisters and he playing hide and seek with Frederick and Sumia, Maribelle fretting over Lissa even then. They were good times. The worry that they might come to an end was unsettling, and he picked up his pace.

As Chrom rounded the final corner into Emmeryn’s hall, he saw Maribelle walking quickly away from Emm’s door. While Chrom did not know her very well yet, now that she’d grown in to a beautiful young woman while she was away for schooling, she was his fiancée, and as a royal it was only proper to greet her when they met. The woman was a skilled healer, and a good friend to Lissa, so Chrom had no reason to oppose what was at the moment a mostly political union. He was sure that with her being the lady that she was, he would grow to love and appreciate her over the years of their lives together.

“Lady Maribelle!” he called as the blond curls bounced away from him. The slight young woman froze for a moment before turning to him and curtsying.

“Hello, milord. How did your training go this morning? Did you break any more walls?” Maribelle couldn’t quite hide her disappointment at some of Chrom’s more reckless behaviours, but knew that he was a kind man who meant well. She also knew that as a Duke’s daughter, she was expected to ensure good standing for her family. Being married into the royal family would certainly gain standing for House Themis among the nobility. She couldn’t afford to do anything to jeopardize this union.

Of course, what the populace and her father did not know could not hurt Maribelle.

“Training went well, thank you. And you, Lady Maribelle? Did you come to visit with my sister?” Chrom seemed slightly awkward at the small talk. A part of Maribelle was endeared by it, but she was also frustrated at being caught here and now.

“Yes, I did. I wanted to go over some details of the wedding in order to ensure that my family would be receiving the honour they are due upon our union. My father has made it clear that I must do what is best for all of Ylisse when we are wed.” None of what Maribelle said was a lie, and yet the half-truths made her stomach flutter uncomfortably against the constraints of her corset.

“I do hope that you and your father find no fault in our union, Maribelle. I will do my best to be the husband you deserve.” A slight pause followed, during which Maribelle could see Chrom deciding if he wanted to speak more or escape from her presence.

“Will you please excuse me? It seems my list of things to discuss with my sister is ever growing.” Chrom was heartfelt and courteous, and Maribelle hoped that he never learned the truth. Because such a good man would let the events transpire with no blame, no harm to anyone, least of all Maribelle, and yet, the people would not see it that way. The truth really was the strongest weapon a woman could wield. Or withhold.

As she curtsied and started walking away, she hoped she had given Emmeryn enough time to get dressed, and the eavesdropping maidservant time to prep her for the coming conversation. It was not fair to throw her lover under the carriage, but Chrom catching them was out of the question.

***

Later that evening, when the castle was mostly sleeping Maribelle stroked the blond curls of her lover away from her face. Sweat made them stick, and Emmeryn moved her hand to help Maribelle. Their fingers twined together and Emmeryn brought Maribelle’s hand to her lips, giving it a chaste kiss, much as her brother had that night at dinner.

“I’m glad you’re still here, Maribelle. I know Chrom will one day come between us, but having time with you is more than I could ask for of Naga.” Emmeryn’s voice was soft and warm, gentle as always. Maribelle could not believe that she had this honour. The Exalt was such a kind woman, and to have her love returned was something daring and freeing for the noble.

“You know you will always have my love, my dear. Nothing will take that feeling from my heart.” Maribelle could not imagine a time when she would not love those pale blue eyes like a peaceful spring sky gazing down on her.

“Even so, I would not dream or dare to ask you to jeopardize your bonds with Chrom, and once you are wed we will have to stop. I will not destroy you because I love you, my sweet Mari.”

Maribelle was silent, struck again at how giving this woman could be despite the suffering she and her halidom had endured. Eventually, the smaller woman shook off the awe and sadness and tucked her head into her lover’s shoulder.

“Enough talk of a future where our secret will be only a memory. We have tonight, and tomorrow, and the day after. I will treasure them always. No one will know of us. Our secret is safe with me, Emmeryn. You are safe with me.” The two women drifted off to a relaxed sleep, knowing that someday it would end, but not because they were discovered. It would be because they chose to part, as hard as it might be.

Secrets could not hurt, if they were never known.

**Author's Note:**

> For fefemslashweek2016's prompt secret.


End file.
